un nuevo amor nace naruhina
by dego0
Summary: bueno este es mi primer finc espero qeu les agrade
1. Chapter 1

Naruhina

Capitulo 1

Rechazos, decepciones y llanto

Un dia comun y corriente naruto andava terminando de entrenar fuera de la aldea de konoha cuando de repente se detiene a pensar "! Que pensara sakura de mi !" antes solo me veía como un compañero pero ahora que no esta sasuke que ¿ pensara de mi ? Por que se preocupa mas por mi. Siguió caminando asta entrar a la aldea lo que no se fijo es que hinata lo andaba observando des lejos esto a ella ya se le hacia habitual verlo entrenar siempre decía para si misma esfuérzate naruto . Naruto iba caminando hacia el restaurante de ichiraku por ramen , llega i dice : anciano dame un tason de ramen con trozos de puerco por favor el le contesto : claro enseguida

Mientras hinata seguia espiando a naruto sakuara paso justamente por hai y le pregunto a hinata : ¿ tu amas a naruto ? Dijo ssi y se fue .

Naruto termino de comer y fue directo a su casa a tomar un baño ya en la bañera penso si sasuke volviera que pasaría por el momento dejare que pase un tiempo para declararme le a sakura paso un tiempo y por fin fue directo a encontrarse con ella cuando de repente nota a hinata espiándolo el se molesto y le dijo : oye me as estado siguiendo desde cuando?

Hinata contesta N-nnnnaruto desde hace 5 meses, naruto contesto !QUUE POR QUE ME SIGES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME GUSTA SAKURA! .

Hinata salio corriendo y llorando el se fue enojado y se encontro con sakura y dijo : eh este sakura te quería preguntar si quieres ser mi novia ella queria decir si pero recordo lo de hinata claro …….. Se puso una sonrisa en la cara de naruto pero después lo que sintio fue un puñetaso que lo mando a volar 5 metros atravesando una pared sakura le dijo : claro que no que te iso pensar eso ? Se fue

Unos días después la hokage tsunade les dijo: les toca una mision rango A

Naruto con cara de pregunta ¿yo i quien mas? Se abrio la puerta y fue ….

Fin del primer capitulo

Naruhina

Capitulo 2

Sorpresas

Al abrir la puerta andaba entrando hinata ambos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo gritaron ¿!POR QUE CON ELLA ! ?

¿ ! POR QUE CON EL ! ? Tsunade se quedo con una sonrisa les toca entregar una carta al kasekage del la aldea de la arena despues les grito ! SALGAN YA O SINO ! ….. Salieron corriendo y ambos se ignoraron asta salir del edificio asta que naruto rompio el hielo : nos vemos en la puerta prinsipal alas 4 de la tarde ella contesto : si y de hai se fueron por diferentes caminos ya en su casa naruto empeso a empacar sus cosas en casa de hinata ella se preguntaba ¿ me ira a perdonar naruto ?

Naruhina

Capitulo 3

Enamoramiento

Naruhina

Capitulo 4

6 colas por amor

Naruhina

Capitulo 5

El final "el mensaje entregado "

Naruhina

Capitulo 6

El final "un nuevo amor nace "

Fin de la primera temporada


	2. Chapter 2

Naruhina

Capitulo 1

Rechazos, decepciones y llanto

Un dia comun y corriente naruto andava terminando de entrenar fuera de la aldea de konoha cuando de repente se detiene a pensar "! Que pensara sakura de mi !" antes solo me veía como un compañero pero ahora que no esta sasuke que ¿ pensara de mi ? Por que se preocupa mas por mi. Siguió caminando asta entrar a la aldea lo que no se fijo es que hinata lo andaba observando des lejos esto a ella ya se le hacia habitual verlo entrenar siempre decía para si misma esfuérzate naruto . Naruto iba caminando hacia el restaurante de ichiraku por ramen , llega i dice : anciano dame un tason de ramen con trozos de puerco por favor el le contesto : claro enseguida

Mientras hinata seguia espiando a naruto sakuara paso justamente por hai y le pregunto a hinata : ¿ tu amas a naruto ? Dijo ssi y se fue .

Naruto termino de comer y fue directo a su casa a tomar un baño ya en la bañera penso si sasuke volviera que pasaría por el momento dejare que pase un tiempo para declararme le a sakura paso un tiempo y por fin fue directo a encontrarse con ella cuando de repente nota a hinata espiándolo el se molesto y le dijo : oye me as estado siguiendo desde cuando?

Hinata contesta N-nnnnaruto desde hace 5 meses, naruto contesto !QUUE POR QUE ME SIGES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME GUSTA SAKURA! .

Hinata salio corriendo y llorando el se fue enojado y se encontro con sakura y dijo : eh este sakura te quería preguntar si quieres ser mi novia ella queria decir si pero recordo lo de hinata claro …….. Se puso una sonrisa en la cara de naruto pero después lo que sintio fue un puñetaso que lo mando a volar 5 metros atravesando una pared sakura le dijo : claro que no que te iso pensar eso ? Se fue

Unos días después la hokage tsunade les dijo: les toca una mision rango A

Naruto con cara de pregunta ¿yo i quien mas? Se abrio la puerta y fue ….

Fin del primer capitulo

Naruhina

Capitulo 2

Sorpresas

Al abrir la puerta andaba entrando hinata ambos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo gritaron ¿!POR QUE CON ELLA ! ?

¿ ! POR QUE CON EL ! ? Tsunade se quedo con una sonrisa les toca entregar una carta al kasekage del la aldea de la arena despues les grito ! SALGAN YA O SINO ! ….. Salieron corriendo y ambos se ignoraron asta salir del edificio asta que naruto rompio el hielo : nos vemos en la puerta prinsipal alas 4 de la tarde ella contesto : si y de hai se fueron por diferentes caminos ya en su casa naruto empeso a empacar sus cosas en casa de hinata ella se preguntaba ¿ me ira a perdonar naruto ?

Naruhina

Capitulo 3

Enamoramiento

Naruhina

Capitulo 4

6 colas por amor

Naruhina

Capitulo 5

El final "el mensaje entregado "

Naruhina

Capitulo 6

El final "un nuevo amor nace "

Fin de la primera temporada


	3. Chapter 3

Naruhina

Capitulo 2

Sorpresas

Al abrir la puerta andaba entrando hinata ambos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo gritaron ¿!POR QUE CON ELLA ! ?

¿ ! POR QUE CON EL ! ? Tsunade se quedo con una sonrisa les toca entregar una carta al kasekage del la aldea de la arena después les grito ! SALGAN YA O SINO ! ….. Salieron corriendo y ambos se ignoraron asta salir del edificio asta que naruto rompió el hielo : nos vemos en la puerta prinsipal alas 4 de la tarde ella contesto : si y de hai se fueron por diferentes caminos ya en su casa naruto empezó a empacar sus cosas en casa de hinata ella se preguntaba ¿ me ira a perdonar naruto ? Ella se preguntaba.

Una hora después los dos se encontraban en la puerta de la salida de la aldea.

Empezaron a caminar asta 4 horas después encontraron una posada con aguas termales ambos entraron naruto le dijo : voy a las aguas termales al rato nos vemos . Si yo también voy contesto hinata.

Un rato después cenaron y se fueron a la cama

Ambos se quedaron dormidos

En la mañana

Naruto empezó a hablar : eee oye hinata ke me cuentas ?

Ella contesto :mm…. N-n-naruto me disculpas?

No de hecho yo seri el ke se tendría ke disculpar por hablarte asi la otra vez .. Me pogras disculpar ?

Hinata contesto: claro te disculpare por ke te amo naruto

Fin del 2 capitulo


End file.
